Mustang and Hawkeye
by BeautifulBlood
Summary: This WILL be a story started from a songfic. Song in first chapter by Sarah McLachlan called I Will Remember You. Basically, another RoyRiza pairing story. Ummm...yeah. Read and find out more! Rated T for now, but possibly will go up...Just a warning.


This is a songfic I wrote to the tune of :

I Will Remember You by Sarah McLachlan.

This will be continued into a story…weirdly enough, I've NEVER seen it done yet. So, I'm going to do it! Ha ha! Hope you like, and REVIEW/FLAME please!

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

He glared at the wall, taking a long swig of the cheapest whiskey he had. Cheap, but effective non-the-less. He tossed the whiskey glass to the side lazily once he had downed the entire bottle. He looked down at the floor finding remnants of a human transmutation circle. Scoffing he smirked.

_Remember the good times that we had_

_Let them slip away from us when things got bad_

_Clearly I first saw you smiling in the sun_

_Wanna feel your warmth upon me _

_I want to be the one_

He slid to the floor. He could still see the light marking of the circle. He sighed. He shoved the couch and furniture, placed there to cover it up, out of the way. He set his hands on the circle lightly. The hidden taboo just minutes away. Since he so happened to be the one in the circle, and drunk, he believed he could transmute himself. His characteristic smirk remained in place.

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

His door opened with a light thump against the wall. A round of gunshots sounded. Blinking, he looked at his hands finding bullet holes around them. He drunkly swung his head to see who was at the door. A woman, with blonde hair, and in a uniform similar to his stood in the doorway glaring at him. Recognition dropped on his head heavily.

"Hey, Hawkeye…wanna help me tra…tran….transumuttle somethin' or otter?" He drawled and slurred blinking to see her clearer.

"No, sir." Hawkeye growled firmly. She walked over and helped his drunken butt off the floor.

_I'm so tired that I can't sleep_

_Standing on the edge of something much too deep_

_It's funny how I feel so much yet cannot say a word_

_We are screaming inside oh we can't be heard_

Hawkeye dragged him to his bathroom after shutting the door firmly. She put hot water into the tub, and very cold into the sink. She waited for the bathtub to fill to just the right height. She turned off the hot water. She took her beloved Taisa and dunked his head into the hot water. Mustang fought futilely and when up for air, complained loudly about the heat.

"Hot…" Mustang protested.

"Good." Hawkeye returned and dunked his head into the freezing cold water in the sink. This time, she got a squeak in response while returning to the hot water to dunk his head in. She repeated this method several times until Mustang had enough. He shoved her away forcefully.

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me? _

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

"Would you cut it out!" Mustang bellowed not realizing how hard he had shoved Hawkeye.

Hawkeye herself didn't expect Mustang to be quite so strong at the moment. She fell rather ungracefully against the wall of the bathroom and then hit the floor. She glared at Mustang.

"No, sir. Not until you are well enough to be using your brain, what little you have left!" Hawkeye retorted.

"Can't you just leave a man to drink and get drunk happily!" Mustang roared at Hawkeye angrily. He was now all too aware that he was quite sobered up now.

"Not if you are going to try human transmutation with YOU in the circle!" Hawkeye yelled back equally.

"I miss him…" Mustang turned away so Hawkeye couldn't see his eyes. He stared at the floor, wet hair clinging to his face.

_So afraid to love you more afraid to lose_

_Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose_

_Where once there was a darkness, a deep and endless night_

_You gave me everything you had oh you gave me life_

Hawkeye stared at Roy blinking in surprise. She sat up on her knees and crawled over to where Mustang sat on his knees obviously crying, for his shoulders were visibly shaking. She reached for him, pulled back and looked away sitting back on her knees. She looked back at him. _If I hug him, he may hug me back. If anyone walks in while that happens, we'll both lose our jobs…but…he needs someone. Can I just sit back and watch him cry? _

Making up her mind, Hawkeye reached for Mustang and lightly embraced him. Mustang, surprised at the compassion of the usually icy cold Hawkeye, turned and blinked. He stared at her, then embraced her back and took comfort in her presence. He clung to her like his life depended on it. She had saved him, again. He knew his feelings for her were against regulations. But, he couldn't help but love her. Deeply, he loved her.

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

"I know you miss him…" Hawkeye said into Mustang's hair softly. "But, he is watching over you. He always will. He's always in your heart…"

"I feel so weak…"

"Right now you are, sir." Hawkeye said blatantly.

"Thanks, Hawkeye. That really helped…" Mustang rolled his eyes.

"Feeling better, sir?"

"Yes, much."

"Good." Hawkeye remained still instead of leaving. Her mind screamed at her to move, but her heart and body refused.

"Hawkeye…?"

"Hmmm…?"

"You're soft…"

A loud smack and another round of gunfire were heard. The neighbors hung their heads out their doors in curiosity. Some wondering if their neighbor was dead, others hoping. The remainder of the night was silent after Hawkeye left Mustang's apartment.


End file.
